Chapter 23 - Ferocious Double Battle
When they got to the meadow they all stopped and looked around as a breeze blew across the grass causing it to sway. "Look at this place." marveled Ash looking around. "Cha." said Pikachu "I don't know why, but I’m picking up some weird vibes from this place." noted Ash “That's because of the energy.” said Eria “What do you mean energy?” asked Ash “Pika?” asked Pikachu “Farplane Meadow is once of the few place's in where the barrier between this world and the next is extremely weak. Because of that this place has a high concentration of Koryoku.” explained Timothy “Koryoku...What's that?” asked Ash “It's another work for Spiritual Energy.” replied Eria “Cool, but is that a bad thing?” asked Ash “No not really. It just give this land a few special abilities.” said Eria “Oh.” said Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu "Alright Ash now that we're here let's see what pokémon you can find and capture." smiled Timothy They all started spread out walking around the meadow looking for any kind of pokémon that they could find. After searching for a few minutes Nina and Nikita found Timothy and Kachu to report to him what they had found. "Be...Be." said Nikita "Did she find any?" asked Eria "Yea let's go." nodded Timothy They followed Timothy thought the grass and up to a small clearing where they saw two pokémon talking. "Cool a Volbun, but what’s a Aquilion doing here." said Eria A Volbun and a Aquilion. Let's see what the pokédex say's about these two." said Ash "Volbun The Electric Rabbit Pokémon…It store's electricity in the fur around it's neck which becomes shinier the more electricity is stored. It like's stormy place's with allot of lightning and is rarely seen anywhere else. Aquilion The Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Aquilion are very shy pokémon that prefer to stay away from other people and pokémon. They love to use their fire attack's when battling and are rarely seen in any other place other than near volcano's." said The pokédex "I didn't know Cyndaquil had another evolved form." said Ash Aquilion looked very similar to a Quilava in body figure though it had blue and tan colored fur covering most of its body except for the back of it front legs which were yellow and red in color. It had longer snout than Quilava, larger ears, fur sticking up on the side of its head and a long thin tail that had a yellow star like figure on it. Volbun was rabbit looking pokémon with primarily blue fur, except for it paws, feet and the bottom part of its face which where white. It also had a yellow mane around it neck and going down its back ending at its tail. "Well when a Cyndaquil is trained in Farplane Meadow it evolves into a Aquilion, but this goes only for female Cyndaquil. There are a few other pokémon that evolve when you train them here" explained Timothy "Cool...is this because of the Spiritual Energy?” asked Ash "Pika." nodded Kachu "So which one are you going to capture?" asked Eria "I don't know...like them both." stated Ash "Well try and capture them both then." suggested Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu "Alright Infernape, Saurava let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw his pokéballs and both Infernape and Saurava appeared in front of him. "Infer...Infer!” shouted Infernape ready to fight. "Saur...Saur!" roared Saurava ready to fight. Both the Volbun and Aquilion turn around toward Infernape and Saurava who stared at them ready to fight. "Quil!” shouted Aquilion "Vol!" shouted Volbun Just then the Volbun jumped into air and fired a lightning bolt at Saurava, before the Aquilion fired a flamethrower at Infernape. "Alright Saurava, Infernape use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Both Saurava and Infernape fired a flamethrower that collided with the other two attacks in a large explosion. "Saurava Quick Attack and Infernape Mach Punch!” shouted Ash Both Saurava and Infernape charged toward the two pokémon, but before the pokémon could land a hit the two wild pokémon jumped out of the way. The Volbun fired another lightning bolt at Saurava just as it landed on the ground. "Quick Saurava use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Saurava quickly dodged to the right just as the attack hit the ground and then Saurava fired another flamethrower this time hitting Volbun. "Way to go Saurava!” cheered Ash "Pika!” cheered Pikachu "Nice move!” cheered Eria The Volbun stood back up as its body started to surge with electrical energy and it fired another lightning bolt at Saurava. "Uh oh." smiled Timothy "Use Flamethrower to counter!” shouted Ash Saurava fired the flamethrower and it collided with the bolt of lightning causing a explosion and creating a large cloud of smoke. Just then the Volbun suddenly burst through the cloud of smoke, its body surging with electrical energy and it rammed Saurava sending him sliding backwards. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Saurava are you ok?" asked Ash "That was a strong Spark. It looked like it did a number on Saurava." guessed Eria "That's because Volbun’s Electrical Surge ability kicked in when it stood back up." snickered Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash "Electrical Surge is Volbun's ability. It increase's the power of the pokémon electric-type attacks." explained Timothy Volbun dashed toward Saurava again as its body once again began to crackle with electrical energy. "Ash watch it!” shouted Eria "One more hit like that and Saurava's done for. Come on! I know you can get up." cheered Ash Saurava struggled to get to his feet and when he finally did the flame on his tail grew in size and started burning fiercely. "Saura!" roared Saurava as a thick smoke spewed from the hole's around his neck. "What's going on? What's happening to Saurava?" asked Eria "Looks like Saurava’s Fire Soul ability kicked in." snickered Timothy “Pika.” nodded Kachu "Alright his Fire Soul ability just kicked in." smiled Ash Saurava dashed toward Volbun as his front two canine teeth started to glow and fire started coming from his mouth. "Hay that look's like Fire Fang! Saurava just learned Fire Fang." cheered Ash Just as the two were about to collide, Saurava dodged left and bite down on Volbun's side. Then there was an explosion and Saurava was sent sliding back while the Volbun was sent rolling back. "Alright nice work Saurava!” cheered Ash "It seems like Saurava's got the upper hand now. How is that?" asked Eria "That Fire Soul ability double's the pokémon's fire-type attack power and increase's it's chance for a critical hit." explained Timothy watching as the Volbun stood back up. "Alright one more attack should make him weak enough to catch so Saurava use Quick Attack!” shouted Ash Saurava dashed toward Volbun when all of a sudden it started to glow and there was a flash of light. Everybody shielded their eye's and when the light finally died out the Volbun was gone. "Awe man! It got away." said Ash "Better luck next time. It got away using Flash." laughed Eria "Don't worry you can still try and catch Aquilion...she's been waiting patiently." noted Timothy "Yeah I guess so...Saurava return. Alright Infernape let's capture this Aquilion." smiled Ash as Saurava disappeared into it's pokéball. Infernape looked at Aquilion and then got ready to start back fighting once again. "Alright Infernape use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Infernape fired the attacked at Aquilion, but it countered by firing it's own flamethrower causing the two attack to collided and cancel each other out. "Quick Infernape use Flare Blitz!” shouted Ash Infernape’s body burst into flames as he quickly dashed toward Aquilion, however the Aquilion jumped up wrapping itself in fire. They both collided with each other in an explosion and both of them were sent sliding back out of a cloud of smoke created from the explosion. "Man that Aquilion is strong." thought Ash "That Aquilion is good." noted Eria "Yea it's countering all of Infernape's attacks." agreed Timothy "Ok we're not getting anywhere like this. Infernape use Mach Punch!” shouted Ash Infernape quickly threw dashed toward Aquilion and hit Aquilion with a quick punch that sent it flying backward. The Aquilion flipped backwards and and landed on the ground coming to a sliding stop before dashed toward Infernape and ramming him. Infernape was sent sliding backwards several before he managed to stop himself. "It's still the same...every time Infernape attack's that pokémon counter's him." noticed Ash "Quili." winked Aquilion at Infernape. "Fer...Na." blushed Infernape as he backed up a little. "I see." thought Timothy to himself. "Let's try this then...Infernape use Dig!” shouted Ash "Inferna.” said Infernape as he jumped up and disappeared into the ground. "Aquil." said Aquilion as it stood up looking around. "Let's see if this work." smiled Eria "Alright now!" shouted Ash as Infernape burst form the ground under Aquilion and sent it flying into the air. "Look's like it worked and that should've did allot of damage." said Eria "You did it Infernape!” cheered Ash "Infernape." nodded Infernape to Ash. "Ash, Infernape don't get ahead of yourselves. It's not over yet." warned Timothy They both looked up and saw the Aquilion headed straight for Infernape like a missile. "Infernape move quick!" shouted Ash Infernape was just about to jump out the way until the Aquilion crashed on top of him sending up a cloud of dust. "Oh no Infernape!" shouted Ash "Wow that Aquilion is really good. It just used a Aerial Ace and literally crash landed on Infernape." snickered Eria When the dust cleared they saw that Aquilion had Infernape pinned so that he couldn't move. "Come on get up.” cheered Ash "Chu.” cheered Pikachu "Quili...Quil." smiled Aquilion to Infernape and then it jumped off him. "Infer." said Infernape as it stood back up looking at Aquilion while breathing heavy. "This Aquilion is something else. It counter's each of Infernape attack with ease." said Ash as he looked at the Aquilion breathing heavy. "This could take awhile...I don't think either of them will quit." guessed Eria "Maybe, but this battle is over." snickered Timothy "Why do you say that?" asked Eria "Alright once more...Infernape Mach Punch!” shouted Ash "Fer." refused Infernape as he turned around and shook his head. "You won't...why not?" asked Ash "Inferna...Infer." said Infernape looking at Ash. "Lion." smiled Aquilion as Infernape disappeared back into his pokéball. "Huh...what was that all about?" wondered Ash as he looked at Infernape’s pokéball. "Chu?" wondered Pikachu "Ha...Ha! I guess Infernape's calling it quits for now." laughed Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Ash "During that short battle Aquilion was flirting with Infernape and it was making him feel a little...how do you say superfluity." laughed Timothy "Pika...Chu." laughed Kachu "Me." laughed Nina "Be...Be." laughed Nikita “What do you mean by superfluity?” asked Ash "Infernape got extremely embarrassed. This Aquilion is a female and I think by the way they you were acting I’d have to say that you have a little thing for him am I right Aquilion?" asked Timothy as he walked up the Aquilion and rubbed her on the head. "Quili." blushed Aquilion "You can get that close to a wild pokémon without it attacking you. How?" asked Ash "Not every wild pokémon is mean. Isn't that right." smiled Timothy "Lion." nodded Aquilion "Hay Ash ask Aquilion does she won't to join you team." suggested Timothy "Do you think she'll join us?" asked Ash "Sometimes all you have to do is ask to make new friend's. Besides Aquilion is kinda smitten with Infernape. I think she'll be happy to go." smiled Timothy "How do you know that?" asked Ash "She told me." snickered Timothy "Ok I’ll try." nodded Ash as he bent down to talk to the pokémon. "Quili." said Aquilion "Well Aquilion how about it...would like to join us?" asked Ash "Aquli…Li…Lion?" asked Aquilion looking at Ash with her head tilted sideways a bit. "She want's you to give her a reason to why she should go with you other than just to follow Infernape in your own words." smiled Timothy "Well to honest the way you battled with Infernape was amazing...you countered everything he threw at you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m looking for new pokémon to travel with us in this region to help me defeat the gym's and trainer’s of this region. The way you were just battling proved that you would be a great addition to our team to help us out on this quest. So what do you say?" asked Ash Aquilion looked at Ash and then looked at Timothy who was smiling while nodding his head. "Aquilion." smiled Aquilion as she held out her paw. "I guess that mean's yes." laughed Ash as he reached out and shook her paw. "Pika." smiled Pikachu "Welcome to the team Aquilion.” said Ash as he threw up a pokéball. "Aquili!” shouted Aquilion as she jumped up in the air, hit the button on the pokéball with her paw and disappeared into the pokéball. "Alright I just caught a Aquilion!" exclaimed Ash as he held up the pokéball. "Pika…Pika." cheered Pikachu as he jumped up in front of Ash. "Nice job. " congratulated Eria "See force doesn't have to be the answer to capturing pokémon all the time...that's only with some pokémon. Sometimes just asking works just as well." stated Timothy "Yea! Your were right." nodded Ash as he put the pokéball on his belt. “Hay Timothy I’ve been meaning to ask…how are you able to speck to pokémon?” wondered Ash “I’ve been able to talk with pokémon since I was younger…I can understand them just as clearly as you or Eria.” smiled Timothy “Cool.” said Ash "Well what do we do now?" asked Eria "Well it's getting late so let's go into the PHD and I’ll fix us something to eat." smiled Timothy They grabbed his shoulder and then in a flash of light they appeared in the living room of the PHD. They all went into the kitchen and sat around the table talking while Timothy cooked everybody a light launch. After he was finished cooking and everybody had finished eating they all called it a day and went to bed. The next day everybody was at the Karlin Gym with Shondra and Ash for their battle. Tanza, Misty, Brock, Timothy, Kachu, Nina, and Nikita where all up in the stand cheering them on. To Be Continued...................................... Category:Season 1 Content